Prends ma Main
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Les Gentlemen sont en ville, prêt à prendre possession de sept cœurs. Tara Maclay semble satisfaire ces messieurs. Cependant, Willow Rosenberg ne semble pas de cet avis. Pour se sauver, ensemble elles utilisent la magie.


**Titre:** Prends ma Main.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer_.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Warner Bros Television Network ainsi qu'à l'United Paramount Network. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
><strong>Personnages:<strong> Tara Maclay et Willow Rosenberg.**  
>Pairing<strong>: Tara Maclay et Willow Rosenberg.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+ (+9).  
><strong>Nombre de Mots:<strong> 503.  
><strong>Résumé:<strong> Les Gentlemen sont en ville, prêt à prendre possession de sept cœurs. Tara Maclay semble satisfaire ces messieurs. Cependant, Willow Rosenberg ne semble pas de cet avis. Pour se sauver, ensemble elles utilisent la magie.

* * *

><p>Elle était là, face à moi. Tara. La très timide Tara Maclay.<p>

* * *

><p>À vrai dire, je ne la connaissais malheureusement pas plus que cela. Je ne m'étais jamais contentée que de l'apercevoir un peu partout sur le très vaste campus de l'université de Sunnydale. Elle n'était jamais qu'une vulgaire connaissance, à mes yeux. Je n'avais jamais véritablement eu l'occasion de lui adresser la parole, et cela même si nous participions aux mêmes réunions de sorcières tous les vendredis soirs, après les cours. Tout ce que je savais d'elle, pour le moment, c'était que les autres filles avaient tendance à la mépriser, et cela uniquement à cause de sa timidité maladive. Et pourtant, j'avais le sentiment que, d'une certaine manière, Tara sortait du lot.<p>

Je la savais différente. Je la sentais différente. Et j'eus rapidement l'occasion de pouvoir confirmer mes profonds soupçons.

* * *

><p>Ce jour-là, des démons terrifiants, les Gentlemen, attaquaient la ville de Sunnydale dans l'espoir de réunir sept cœurs pour une raison qui m'était malheureusement inconnue. À mon grand regret, monsieur Rupert Giles ne s'était pas étendu sur le sujet. Et puis, de toute manière, même s'il l'avait signalé, je n'aurais probablement pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire puisque nous étions tous momentanément privé de nos voix.<p>

J'avais soudain entendu des bruits provenant du couloirs. Quelqu'un frappait une porte.

Inquiète et peu sûre de moi, j'avais cependant eu le réflexe tout à fait humain de sortir de ma cachette afin de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

Elle m'avait bousculée et nous étions toutes deux tombées à la renverse.

Terrorisées à l'approche fluide et rapide de ces horribles démons, nous nous étions enfuies pour finalement nous enfermer dans l'une des nombreuses laveries du campus universitaire.

Conscientes de la très faible solidité du verrou de la porte face à la puissance surnaturelle des démons, nous avions voulu déplacer le distributeur de boisson présent au centre de la pièce mais la réalité nous avait bien vite rattrapé: nous n'étions pas aussi forte que ma meilleure amie, Buffy Summers.

J'avais ensuite voulu le déplacer à l'aide de mes pouvoirs magiques comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire avec un crayon de papier depuis mes années lycée. Malheureusement, j'étais encore bien trop faible pour réussir aussi aisément un si difficile tour de magie.

* * *

><p>Et la voilà. Tara Maclay. Face à moi.<p>

Avant que je ne prenne réellement conscience des événements, elle avait entremêlé ses doigts fins dans les miens.

Une étrange sensation avait parcouru mon corps tout entier. Le contact de sa peau ne m'avait étonnement pas été désagréable.

Nous renforçâmes nos liens et nous pûmes enfin bouger le distributeur jusqu'à la porte. Et malgré cette réussite, j'avais grande peine à me résoudre à lâcher sa main pour la seule et unique raison que nos magies ne faisaient qu'une.

* * *

><p>À ce moment-là, j'eus le sentiment de voir ma vie changée; Tara et moi étions complémentaires, autant sur le plan magique que personnel, et je ne pouvais certainement pas me permettre de laisser passer une chose pareille.<p> 


End file.
